Sangre Entrelazada
by herms weasley
Summary: Narcisa y Andrómeda no se ven hace más de veinte años...pero algo hace que Narcisa vaya a verla...¿ como sera el encuentro? leanla y lo veran


Hola

bueno el sumario lo dice todo , solo agregar una cosa más, me inspire en el one shot de MTBLACK que se llama " castigada" para hacer este...el mío vendría siendo el reencuentro, ese seria como la separación de las hermanas.

Espero RR para saber que tal quedo...es lo primero que escribo sobre Narcisa y Andrómeda, así que agradecería mucho su opinión.

disclaimer: ningún personaje es mió, todo pertenece a la maquiavélica mente de JK .

* * *

**Sangre entrelazada…**

Cabellos rubios ondeando en el viento, ojos claros llorando en silencio. Se le notaban las bolsas debajo de los ojos a la mujer, que en su tez blanca tenía un tinte enfermizo.

Este último tiempo había sido su peor racha. A pesar de conservar todo su dinero, había perdido todos los privilegios…su esposo en prisión, su hermana estaba loca de remate, hasta el punto de ser capaz de matarla con tal de conseguir una mirada de "su amo", el que gobernaba la vida de todos los estúpidos que, como ella, se les había ocurrido marcarse el brazo y jurarle lealtad eterna…creyendo en las promesas de poder y gloria…

La sonrisa sarcástica no logro resistir la tentación de salir de sus labios…porque no importaban si ganaban o perdían, ellos siempre serían esclavos, tendrían que estar sometidos…a la voluntad de un ser que no dudaría un segundo en torturarlos hasta la muerte…

Ya todas las creencias de pureza pasaban a segundo plano, quería solamente poder dormir una noche tranquila…ya que ahora lo único que gobernaba en su corazón ya frío era el miedo… el pánico a él y lo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer si llegaba a traicionarlo, eso hacía que no se retirara y diera un paso al costado.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse de su hijo, esa criatura que era sangre de su sangre… ¡Maldita palabra! La odiaba, ya que desde muy pequeña se la inculcaron, marcando toda su vida, que es lo que debía hacer, que no…a quien debería querer, quien no merecía su aprecio, ni siquiera su respeto, y lo más irónico de toda esta mierda, que ahora se arrodillaba ante un sangre sucia y temblaba de terror solo con que su nombre saliera de los labios de él…

Su niño era lo único por lo cual se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, sin importar las consecuencias… Había sido tan estúpida en inculcarle los mismo valores obsoletos a su hijo, de meterlo en ese mundo donde todo era sangre y muerte, dolor y lágrimas, miedo y desolación.

Temblaba al pensar que ahora su hijo era perseguido por ese ante el cual se arrodillaba, ante el cual el orgullo de la sangre Black se hacía añicos, simplemente por fallar en la misión suicida que le encomendó… a pesar de haber conseguido lo que él nunca pudo, romper las barreras de Hogwarts para hacer entrar un grupo de mortifagos. No sabía que hacer, ya no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, estaba segura que su hermana lo mataría… que su esposo se dejaría llevar por el miedo… que su amigo no tenía grandes posibilidades, era vigilado en todo momento, porque sabían que él si sería capaz de desafiar al Señor.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su hermana, la que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por su mente y de la cual había intentado olvidar todo recuerdo, pero no podía evitar encontrarle la razón cuando dijo esa última vez… que la sangre era una estupidez, no existía superioridad, solo gente más valiente que otra… que marcarse por ese ser, solo les iba a traer derramamiento de sangre innecesario y sufrimiento… también recordó que se habían reído en su cara, le habían dicho que estaba equivocada, que los únicos que sufrirían serían los traidores de sangre como ella, los mestizos y los sangre sucia... "toda la escoria"… las sonrisas irónicas no querían dejar de salir de sus labios, mientras una lágrima surcaba sus facciones que no mostraban la características muecas de asco…pensó en ese pelo castaño y ojos azules como los suyos, en la paria de la familia… Estaba realmente desesperada por tener la ocurrencia de hacer lo que pensaba… pero el orgullo Black ya no valía nada.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos dulces…observaba su pequeño, pero acogedor hogar… A todo le guardaba un especial cariño. Todo tenía su valor "emocional", ese que vale más que cualquier dinero, esas cosas que no se pueden comprar a granel, y si se pierden no se pueden recuperar… que no está ni a la venta.

Los retratos de las paredes, donde salía su hija… su gran orgullo y por la que había valido la pena todo, dejar los lujos de su anterior morada… olvidarse de que en algún momento tuvo algo que se podían llamar "padres y hermanas". Su sangre hirvió de furia al recordar a su querido primo, muerto a manos de su hermana mayor, a su hija esa misma noche fatídica ingresada a San Mungo por culpa de esa, que tenía su propia sangre en las venas… S_angre… _como odiaba esa palabra, le traía recuerdos que no conseguía olvidar, que renacían de sus propias cenizas cuando los creía perdidos en el viento, que mantenía las heridas de hace tanto tiempo, sangrantes...

Pensó en las que en su momento llamaba "hermanas", Bellatrix vuelta loca, sin cordura y sedienta siempre de sangre, fanática y demente… la palabra Sangre también la había marcado... Narcisa, seguramente como siempre, cobarde… pero ya no tenia a Lucius y tenia que cuidar de un niño de 17 años, que según sabía estaba bajo la protección de La Orden, ya que Voldemort lo quería muerto… La sangre Black estaba maldita, de eso no había ninguna duda, sonrió ante la ironía de que Bellatrix, la que adoraba su apellido y se sentía especialmente orgullosa de la tradición de su familia, hubiera acabado con el último heredero de la dinastía… El último Black muerto, se alegraba hasta cierto punto, no por la muerte de uno de sus seres más queridos, sino porque ya nadie tendría la carga de llevar ese apellido.

El timbre sonó, sacando a Andrómeda de sus cavilaciones sin tener tiempo a pensar quien podría ser, algún colega de Ted o alguna de sus amigas… Abrió y lo que se encontró la dejó paralizada en el lugar… Su hermana estaba ahí, después de más de 20 años sin hablarse, sin verla… Dos impulsos contradictorios luchaban en su alma, abrazarla o cerrarle la puerta en la cara, los dos tentadores a su manera, pero vio su estado y no fue capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos.

El cabello rubio siempre reluciente, ahora estaba sucio y descolorido… la piel, antes blanca e inmaculada, se encontraba teñida con manchas azuladas, no eran magulladuras, sino las marcas de alguien enferma, sus ojos, fue lo que más la impresionó… antes estaban llenos de orgullo y nunca perdían la posibilidad de mostrar su expresión favorita, la de desprecio y superioridad… arrogancia pura, pero no había nada de eso en su mirar, los ojos enrojecidos con bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que aunque sea la escuchara… y los recuerdos afloraron, su hermana menor… rememoró cuando era pequeña y papá la castigaba, siempre se iba a dormir con ella… nunca la había visto tan mal.

En una fracción de segundo la invitó a pasar, sin importar que fuera alguna trampa de Voldemort, que quizás quería información sobre La Orden, sobre su hija… pero está vez en Andrómeda gano el peso de la sangre. Esa palabra que maldecía a los que la tenían demasiado en cuenta. La vio pasar y mirar todo con curiosidad. Andrómeda estaba estupefacta… Si hace media hora le hubiesen dicho que su hermana posaría un pie en su casa y no miraría todo despreciativamente, se hubiera echado a reír… y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa en su cara, como la que no se le veía a Narcisa desde que su hermana se fue, desde que era una niña.

Un suspiro por parte de Andrómeda hizo que las miradas se encontraran, y las hermanas se sonrieran, se sentaron en los sofás, que no eran de seda y pluma, sino de los más baratos y muggles… Narcisa nunca creyó que envidiaría a su hermana, su pasiva y feliz vida… no se casó por compromiso, por que este era sangre pura o por el dinero que diariamente ganaba… se casó por esas cosas que ella solo creía en los cuentos de hadas…

-Andrómeda necesito que me ayudes.

Las palabras cortaban como cuchillas la tensión del ambiente y Narcisa se revolvía las manos, aún más nerviosa de lo que el año anterior había estado, a pesar de haber pedido ayuda a Snape y con Bella delante tan nerviosa, porque con él tenia una relación de años, era amigo de su esposo… mantenían una relación un tanto especial, pero más que nada estaba en el bando de su señor y eso haría menos grave la traición, pero venir a suplicar ayuda a la traidora, a la que tiene una hija que es miembro de La Orden… Si la descubrían, lo más seguro era que si no la mataba el señor tenebroso, sería Bella la que terminaría con su patética vida, pero no importaba, se había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde… que quizás las creencias de su hermana eran más correctas que las de ella, por lo menos siempre había sido más libre de lo que nunca había sido capaz ella.

-¡No puede ser! Narcisa, la misma que cuando mi padre me golpeaba daba vuelta la cara, la misma que nunca hizo nada cuando él me intentaba dominar a base de cruciatus, la misma que se sentía tan orgullosa de su pureza de sangre, la misma que se regocijaba de que se casaría con alguien de la más pura estirpe… la misma Narcisa que me rechazó durante años, que cree que todos los muggles, los sangre sucias, los traidores a la sangre… deberían morir ¿Viene a pedir ayuda a la que traicionó la noble tradición de los Black?

Mientras Andrómeda daba el discurso, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, cada vez el tono de su voz se hacía más alto, más furioso. Era una Black después de todo, orgullosa, rencorosa y podía ser fría hasta los huesos, era la genética maldita de esa familia, pero también era distinta, podía conservar algo de ternura y compasión, ese fue el motivo de la siguiente frase.

-Bueno, habrá que ver en que puedo ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, la misma que se reprodujo en la otra ocupante de la habitación, solo en ese momento se pudo observar que eran hermanas, por la forma en que se curvaban los labios, el brillo en la mirada...

-Gracias. – soltó Narcisa con un nudo en la garganta, que la otra no logró distinguir, solo sus empañados ojos daban la señal de lo turbada que estaba, pero no que se había emocionado por la respuesta de su hermana, mientras el peso de un yunke se evaporaba de su corazón… Después de más de veinte años, podía decir nuevamente que ella era su hermana… - Estoy preocupada por Draco, Voldemort lo busca y no sé dónde está. No tengo noticias de él desde hace dos meses. Sé que si Bella u otro mortifago lo encuentra, no sale vivo… Me gustaría que si sabes algo de él, o lo encuentra La Orden, lo ayudaras – Dijo Narcisa con la voz algo entrecortada y mirando fijamente a Andrómeda, que parecía como ida.

Lo que Narcisa no sabía, es que ella tenía el conocimiento de donde estaba su hijo y que ni siquiera tratarían de enviarlo a Azkaban y no le dirían nada a Voldemort, las otras personas que lo ayudaban, su sobrino una réplica casi exacta a su hermana de pequeña, solo que en versión masculina.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por Draco, ten por seguro que la haré sin dudar - dijo Andrómeda, también con lágrimas en los ojos y peligrando con llegar a los sollozos…

-Simplemente quería pedirte otro favor. - la mujer de cabellos castaños levantó la vista - Si te llegaras a enterar dónde está, cómo y con quién… no me lo digas. Sabes que yo no soy como tú. Seguramente un cruciatus podría bastar para que hablara y aunque no lo hiciera mi oclumancia es malísima… Sabes que no soy ni valiente, ni poderosa… Si lo hubiese sido no me hubiese quedado por miedo encerrada en mi habitación cuando mi padre te castigo, ni hubiese intentado estar sorda, para no escuchar tus gritos… ni hubiese dado vuelta la cara ante tu maltrato… perdóname Andrómeda, no fue porque no me importaras, simplemente tenía terror que a mí me hicieran lo mismo. Desgraciadamente aprendí demasiado tarde que tú no puedes dejarte guiar en tu vida por el miedo… en eso tú ganaste la partida hermana.

Mas de veinte años sin pronunciar esa palabra, más de veinte años que a la persona a la cual iba dirigida no la oía decírsela a nadie… más de veinte años de creencias vacías, de palabras vedadas, de abrazos perdidos en el tiempo… Lágrimas de emoción ahora caían libremente surcando las facciones de ambas, que tenían una misma sangre maldita corriéndoles por las venas…pero que las unía de una manera mágica.

Andrómeda no dijo nada. Las palabras eran innecesarias y acalladas por la emoción que brotaba a caudales en su pecho. Sólo se levantó y la abrazó, como cuando eran pequeñas y Narcisa temblaba de miedo por una pesadilla, como cuando ella se iba a refugiar en su cama, porque había cometido algún acto reprochable, como dirigirle la palabra a un muggle… se dirigía con terror a que la descubrieran, se acunaba en sus brazos.

Narcisa se separó con una sonrisa y diciendo:

-Bueno es hora de irme. Si Bella se da cuenta de donde estuve es capaz de matarme con sus propias manos. - hico una mueca de asco, que a Andrómeda le causó diversión - Mándale saludos a mi sobrina, se llama Nymphadora… bueno siempre me hice una pregunta desde que supe de su existencia ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan ridículo. - Las carcajadas que se escucharon y retumbaron en el pequeño hogar, las envidiaría los dioses por la alegría que expresaban.

-De un libro muggle, se trataba de una mujer que por amor, era capaz de dejar a toda su familia y sufrir lo que fuera necesario, supongo que me sentí identificada, aunque Nymp nunca me lo ha perdonado.- respondió Andrómeda.

La mujer de cabello rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta y dando una última mirada, como intentando que ese momento se alargara. Pasarían quizás muchos años antes de poder volver a verla y tal vez nunca ocurriera ese instante. Dio un suspiro y siguió hasta perderse a través del portal, con su máscara de desprecio ya firmemente puesta sobre su cara, pero algo se le escurrió a través de la túnica y cayó silenciosamente al piso.

Andrómeda observó como la silueta de su hermana se perdía entre los pliegues de la túnica. Cerró los ojos. Nunca creyó que iba a tener esa conversación con Cissy, ni que se reconciliaría con ella… Realmente la noche había sido agotadora y feliz…

Su vista se dirigió al suelo y lo que vio la dejo anonadada. Nunca creyó volver a ver eso, ni que Narcisa lo hubiese conservado durante todos esos años. Era un grupo de mechones, entrelazados en una trenza, castaños, rubios y negros, la prueba de la unión entre hermanas. Las tres conservaban una… Ella la había tirado el día que se fue de casa, seguramente Bellatrix la quemó, pero Narcisa aun la conservaba y cualquier duda que pudiera haber atravesado su mente, se evaporó… estaba completamente segura de que sería capaz de dar la vida por su hermana y sobrino.

Se fue a acostar, mientras los cabellos quedaron guardados en un pequeño cofre, donde Andrómeda conservaba sus más grandes tesoros… Entre los dibujos de su hija, una foto de ella con Sirius, la fotografía de su boda con Ted y el recuerdo de los primeros pasos de su niña. Ese neceser por el cual estaba dispuesta a dar su vida.


End file.
